Burning
by Bronwe
Summary: A SayidOC story.
1. Burning

Rebekah stood beyond the make-shift fence staring into the three large fires that had been made. They were giant heaps of wood, made to be added to and kept up. They served as both a signal, just in case, and the island cookery. 

Rebekah ran a hand through her shortish brown curls and glanced over to her right, where Sayid and some others were admiring their handiwork. Rebekah sighed and walked over to Sayid .

"Sayid, could I have a word with you?"

Sayid turned to face her. "Yes, what is it?"

"Come here..." Rebekah had Sayid follow her a few feet from the fence. "Sayid, I don't like this. Don't you remember what happened last time we built fires like these."

Sayid sighed.

"People were shot," continued Rebekah.

Sayid shook his head. "The others came and shot some people. We don't know why for sure. We'd had signal fires before."

"I think it was the clothes... maybe the others don't like it when we burn clothes or something..."

Sayid raised his eyebrows slightly. "They were simply old dirty rags."

"You're... you're right I guess... maybe I'm just being silly. But I still have a bad feeling about this..."

Sayid paused a bit, then gently took Rebekah into his arms and kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay. I promise"  
They remained that way for a few seconds before Sayid pulled back.

How about some lunch," suggested Sayid. "As you can see, they're roasting some boar and fruit."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Oh yay, boar cabobs."

"It sounds really disgusting when you say it like that."

Sayid had wrinkled his nose as he said that, and Rebekah burst out laughing. Sayid chuckled. "So," Sayid began "shall we go now to the renowed Island Eatery and dine on delectable island pig and fresh fruit on bamboo scewers and sip fresh spring water from airline bottles obtained from the infamous Oceanic 815?"

Sayid held out a hand which Rebekah accepted. "Yes, please lead the way kind sir."

-------------

Five months. It'd been five months to the day since the crash.  
Tons and tons had happened since then. Building, destruction, love, hate, allegiances, deceptions, birth, death. It was all turning into a blur really.

The latest and most significant developments were mostly architectual. Michael had set out a lot of plans for buildings and those were getting well underway. One thing that had been constructed was an area with tables and a shelter. It was basically a very sturdy restaurant with vast shelter benfits.

Sayid showed Rebekah to one of the tables and wandered off to get some food and water for them. Presently Rebekah was joined by Sun.

"Hello," greeted Rebekah, "How're you and the baby today?"

Sun smiled. "We seem to be fine. How're you?"

"Wonderful. Especially now that my family has moved to the caves. My father hated me for being with Sayid so much. We had decided not to see each other to avoid the problems... but you know, now we can again without worrying."

Sun nodded. "If I may say... your father seems misled... you're an adult, and can do what you wish, and what you want should be good enough for him. And besides, Sayid is a very nice man."

"Yes... father's always been that way though. He's very racist, you know."

Sayid came back to the table at that moment. He set down a tray of food for Rebekah and himself. He also set down another one. A little dark haired and skinned girl with long curly hair popped over the table and smiled at Rebekah and Sun.

"Hello Sun," began Sayid. He noticed Rebekah's confused expression and continued, "This is Ethira, she seems to have lost her parents on the flight."

Rebekah nodded. "Oh, hello Ethira. I've seen you around before."

Ethira nodded. "Yes... Sayid has been watching me sometimes. He brings me food and tells me stories when I can't sleep. I have a hard time sleeping. Momma used to tell me the best stories. But she's..." Ethira broke off and began sobbing.

Rebekah felt herself fill with compassion and reached over to take her into her arms. "There, there... don't cry... it's okay..."

Ethira sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"Why don't we eat, hey, I think we could all use it."

They all ate, and talked with each other in the usual island way... which, being disconnected from the world, was very small talk.

When they finished, Rebekah and Sayid said goodbye to Sun and sent Ethira to play with Walt. Sayid led Rebekah to his hut.

Rebekah admired the now-completed structure. "Oh, it's finished, it's wonderful."

"Yes."

"Mine isn't coming along too good. My family got a late start on our shelter." Rebekah wrinkled her nose.

Sayid nodded. "I was meaning to talk to you about that... uhm, simply put, would you consider sharing shelters with me, at least until yours is more of a shelter? I mean, if you think it too scandelous I'll never mention it again. But I could easily get another bed, and people already talk..."

Rebekah closed the space between them and ran her fingers through his hair. "Sayid," she whispered, "scandelous it is, but I don't care." She pressed slightly against him. "I want to be scandelous."

Sayid wrapped her arms around her and their lips met in a heated kiss.

Rebekah moved to nuzzle Sayid's neck.

"I take that's a yes," breathed Sayid.

"Mmm-hmmm..." Rebekah nibbled his neck, "and, another bed won't be neccesary. I want to be with you and as close to you as possible. I just... want to be with you..."

Sayid gently pulled Rebekah's head up so their eyes met. "Me too."

They began to kiss again. Slowly, then with building passion. Sayid leaned Rebekah backwards slowly until she was laid on the bed, her legs off the edge. Sayid was leaning low over her and Rebekah held him tight to her. Their tongues delved and their breathing quickened.

Suddenly Rebekah broke her kiss. "Oh God, Sayid, I can't... I need you, now."

Sayid's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry... we can't... I know you wouldn't want to be with my child, not yet anyway?"

Rebekah sighed. "No, not yet..." So much frustration. Rebekah thought she'd finally be rid of it. So close... Sayid's voice always drove her mad. So deep, so husky. All the time. Paired with his gorgeous chocolate brown body and sensuous eyes, it was a wonder he hadn't been raped by some of the island women yet, surely they became as wet and ready and frustrated as her, or at least a lot anyway. Rebekah pondered how to work this out... then it hit her: Sawyer. Sawyer had everything from laptop batteries to guns to pregnancy tests. Surely he'd have condoms. She'd get some. She had to. Until then...

"Touch me... please..." Rebekah lightly stroked a circle on her crotch to show Sayid what she meant.

Sayid complied. First they removed their clothes though. Rebekah ran her hands appreciatively over Sayid's beautiful, masculine body and Sayid reveled in the pale softness of Rebekah's.

Sayid moved between her legs and pulled down her undewear. Rebekah moaned as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her pink center before moving his hand to her.

Sayid pleasured Rebekah, and when done, she pulled him to her and began stroking his need. 'I'll fix this,' she thought.

Thank you for reading... please review... I'm very... self-conscious about what I write and would like to know if you don't like anything about it by the way...

I'm actually building this story off a dream I had... with some major changes... For instance, Michael won't fight Gandalf (the Grey) for $30,000 and a car like he did in my dream. :P That doesn't mean this story won't get slightly... interesting though...


	2. Socks

Sayid felt himself waking to his warmest, softest morning ever. He cracked open his eyes, and stroked the back of the woman snuggled against him, face buried in his neck. He lifted his left arm and glanced at his wrist. 7 AM. He sighed and gently shook Rebekah, who moaned and lifted her face up to look into his. 

"Good morning." whispered Sayid.

Rebekah moaned again and mumbled, "G-mern no su-thing mmm-sleep."

Sayid chuckled and stroked her cheek. "Sleep then."

He began to get up, but Rebekah wrapped an arm around him tighter. "Stay?"

Sayid shook his head and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm out of fruit and need to go gather some. Some of us are also going to gather more wood today. We want to start around 9 AM."

Rebekah nodded. "Okay. Love you."

Sayid kissed her lightly. "I love you too. I'll be back soon."

Sayid got out of bed and after dressing walked off to perform the tasks at hand. Rebekah rolled into the warmth he had left and soon drifted off to sleep again, still breathing in his essence.

------------------------

As the entire island started getting very noisy with all the people moving around, talking, and laughing, at around 10, Rebekah finally felt herself wake up. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, climbed out of bed, and put on her discarded clothes. She frowned when she sniffed her shirt. She decided her first stop today would be by her old 'shelter' to get her stuff, including her semi-clean clothes. Then she'd go see Sawyer…

It was only a five minute walk along the beach to her shelter, and Rebekah managed to reach it without being stopped for any pointless babble. She threw up the flap and entered. Then she pulled off the tarp protecting her suitcases and started stuffing some odd items which were randomly strewn aroundthe shelter inside one.

"HI!"

Rebekah jumped, dropping the box of Dharma Initiative lemon candies she held, which flew all over the floor. She spun around and saw Ethira standing just 2 feet behind her, smiling from ear to ear and holding a tattered baseball in her hand.

Rebekah put on her best fake smile. "Hello Ethira…" she turned back around and lightly mumbling to herself started picking up her precious lemony sugar fix balls, carefully brushing any sand off them.

"I saw you walking down the beach, and thought I'd follow you," Ethira began happily, "Will you play catch with me, please?"

Without turning Rebekah replied, "You know what, I'm pretty busy today… why don't you ask Walt to play with you?"

Ethira wrinkled her nose. "He's sick." Her voice took on a begging tone, "Pleeeeaaase?"

"I'm sorry I can't."

Now a 'you've broken my heart you cruel adult tone.' "But I'm so bored and no one will play with me."

Rebekah turned to face Ethira. Tears trickled down her chubby cheeks and the baseball suspended from her limp arm threatened to fall to the ground. 'Great, Rebekah, you've acquired a leech and must now figure out how to remove it.'  
"Uhm… you know what? Maybe we can find something else for you to do."  
'Think.'  
"Let's see…" Rebekah dug through the suitcase containing her most random items. "What do we have here?..."  
'Matches, needles, insect repellent… oh yeah this is real good Rebekah... Just great… Ah!'  
"Here we go. Buttons, glue, yarn, scissors, glitter, markers, socks. Know what you can do with those?"

"You want me to make sock puppets?" Ethira raised her eyebrows skeptically.

Rebekah nodded. "Yeah, it'd be oodles of fun, seriously. You could, you know… make a Jack one and some other people and play doctor with them or make a Sawyer one and beat it with a stick or something I've got to go, here, have fun."

Rebekah handed the pile of things to Ethira and, grabbing her suitcases, rushed out of the shelter before Ethira could hurl any more guilt-instilling words or looks at her.


	3. Deserving

Rebekah burst into Sayid's shelter. She put her suitcases down in the first spot she could find and opened the one containing her few clean clothes. She undressed and pulled on a new pair of jeans and T-shirt, then shut the suitcase and hurried off in the direction of Sawyer's shelter. When she got there, she found him in his usual position: sitting with his back against his shelter, reading one of his scavenged books. 

"Sawyer."

Sawyer looked up from his book and slid his glasses down his nose. "Well hello Curly Q's, how might I be of your service today."

"I need condoms."

Sawyer grinned. "Oh, so it's true what they say about you and Ali. Things're heating up then?…"

"Just give me them."

"Now why would I do that?" Sawyer removed his glasses and leaned forward.

"Because I need them."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Aw come on, I'm gonna need a better reason than that."

"Fine, I'm going to give myself to Sayid. Now give me them."

Sawyer shook his head and stood up. "'Fraid I can't do that."

"Why?"

"I don't think he deserves you, or anyone."

Rebekah finally snapped. "Give me the damn condoms!"

She tried to get past Sawyer and to his stash, but Sawyer grabbed her and yanked her in front of him. All Rebekah could manage was to scream a "HELP!" before Sawyer had her crushed under him on the ground, her hands pinned above her head and torso pinned firmly to the ground, hard enough to bruise, which it did, and Sawyer's mouth crushed to hers, preventing her from making any more sounds. Rebekah struggled the best she could, with only her legs free, to no avail.

Soon however, though it seemed an eternity, she was freed. Sayid, Jack, and Jin, who had just returned with a load of wood, had come running to her rescue. Jack and Jin had Sawyer sitting and roughly pinned and gagged against a tree while Sayid was on his knees holding Rebekah in his arms. She was sobbing, bleeding, and ashamed. She brought a hand to her lips and touched them in disgust. She felt like she was going to throw up. She did. When she was done, Jack walked over to her with a wet rag he had ran for and started wiping the blood and vomit off her.

Sayid held her until she stopped shaking, then he stood and went to stand in front of Sawyer, who had his hands tied behind him and to the tree.  
"You're an animal." Sayid snarled.

Sawyer mumbled something and Sayid bent down and removed his gag. "Say that again."

"Seems I am," Sawyer sassed, "And so are you, only you're an Iraqi one. Why don't you torture me for some condoms, so you can go fuck your bitch?"

"Well," Sayid mused, "You are very conveniently already tied to a tree, but it would seem your stash is right over there, unprotected, so you won't get any such pleasure from me today."

Rebekah had felt some strength return to her when she heard Sawyer's last sentence. A lot actually. She pushed Jack away and swiftly walked in front of Sawyer. "You will get some from me though." With that, she kicked Sawyer hard in the face, receiving a satisfying 'thack'.


	4. Consequences

Sawyer's head flew back against the tree. Jack cursed and rushed to the unmoving man. He felt for Sawyer's pulse. 

"He's alive." Jack started cutting Sawyer's bonds. "I need to get him to the hatch. Jin, please help."

Jack hooked his arms under Sawyer's shoulders while Jin lifted Sawyer's knees and off they went into the jungle.

Rebekah, meanwhile, was digging through Sawyer's stash. To her great joy she found 4 boxes of condoms. She stood up and turned to face Sayid. He didn't look very mirthful.

"That was rash."

"He had to hurt."

"You could have killed him!"

"Who cares! He probably deserves the death penalty anyway. I doubt he'll be satisfied until he at least tries to rape every woman on this island!" Rebekah's eyes burned with rage.

Sayid shook his head. "We should not decide other's fate. And you would not want what might have happened on your conscience, trust me. And, that was not the only rash thing you've done. I should have gone to Sawyer, not you."

Rebekah opened her mouth, but nothing came out, so she shut it. Realization flooded her, realization of how stupid she'd been. Overwhelmed with shame and guilt, she hung her head and fell to her knees while a flood of tears broke loose and flowed free.  
"I'm so sorry…" she choked out.

Sayid kneeled in front of her and lifted her head so she was looking into his face. "Listen… I just don't want anything to hurt you. I…" his voice faltered, and tears came to his eyes as well, "I just don't know what I would do if I lost you. I can't live through any more losses like that."

Rebekah leaned forward and buried her face in Sayid's chest. Sobs wracked her body. Sayid stroked her back soothingly. Finally, Rebekah stilled and with a sniffle and swipe at her nose, leaned back and stared into his tear stained eyes with her own.

Sayid stood, gently pulling her with him.  
"Come, let's get you cleaned up."


	5. Almost

After heading to their shelter to pick up their small supply of toiletries, Sayid and Rebekah walked to the hatch. Once inside they heading towards the shower, passing Jack who was bandaging a still-unconscious Sawyer.

Once inside the large shower, they began removing their clothes which they tossed out the door onto a pile. Rebekah grimaced and lightly touched the forming bruises on the front of her hips. Sayid took her hands in his and guided her under the faucet. He turned on the water and they both made contented noises as the cool water rushed over them.

The water warmed up and Sayid put some shampoo on his hands and gently worked them through Rebekah's hair. She wrapped her arms around him and moved her lips to his for a soft and slow kiss.

Sighing, Rebekah leaned back from him and grabbing the washcloth, lathered it up and began rubbing it on Sayid's neck and torso as he wasked his own hair. Sayid groaned and leaned against the wall as Rebekah cleaned lower. When she was done, he took the cloth from her and returned the favor, running it over her, finishing with her center, which he rubbed a bit too long. Rebekah gasped as Sayid tossed the cloth aside and began gently stroking her with his hand instead. She leaned forward to nibble his neck as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and slowly worked a finger into her. She could feel Sayid already hard against her... Rebekah moved up to nibble his ear.

"I want you so much…" she whispered into his ear, "I left them at…"

"Shh… you will have me…"

Rebekah gripped his shoulders and gently rocked against his hand. She wanted so badly to grab his cock and move it so that he could thrust into her like he so badly wanted. Instead she snaked one hand down to wrap her hand around him, and gave him firm strokes. Soon they were both moaning and thrusting with increased vigor.

"I am going to…"

"Me too," gasped Rebekah.

With a groan Sayid came, and Rebekah followed, clenching around his fingers and pressing against them in an attempt to get them deeper, she gasped out his name and fell against him. They stayed there for a while, Rebekah leaning against Sayid who leaned against the wall, waiting for their breathing to return to normal, and waiting for their legs to work properly again.

Finally, after another long kiss, Sayid turned off the water and they towled off. They pulled on their clothes and began walking to the exit, once again passing Jack, but also a now-conscious Sawyer, who grinned at them from his position on a couch and asked "Have fun?" They ignored him.

When they got back to their shelter, Rebekah rushed inside with Sayid in tow. She had one thing on her mind as she flopped onto the bed, pulling Sayid with her. They took each other's mouths in a passionate kiss and Rebekah worked her hands under his shirt, pulling it up. He leaned back and pulled it off, then removed hers as well. He leaned back down to nibble her neck and lick his way to one of her nipples. Rebekah twisted her fingers into his hair and moaned as Sayid scraped his teeth against the hard peak before he licked and sucked it. She could feel herself already getting sopping wet. But then, just looking into Sayid's eyes was enough to make her want to...

"Sayid!"

Sayid jumped about a foot straight into the airand grabbed for the nearest piece of cloth which he placed over Rebekah's chest before jumping up and spinning around to face an intruder…

"Ethira! WHAT are you doing here?" he yelled.

Ethira (very understandably) looked ready to bolt and never return. Instead she stuttered out "M-Michael told me t-to get you… f-f-food and w-wood r-run…"

Sayid sighed. Right… he'd said he'd go on another run for supplies… but food runs tended to involve a jungle sleepover, since a very long walk was required to get to a tree that still had fruit or to find a boar… Sayid sighed. "You will have to knock"

He turned to face Rebekah, whose chest rose and fell rapidly and whose face looked absolutely devastated. "I am so sorry… but I have to go. I promised I'd help gather more food and wood…" He leaned down to kiss her softly.

"It's ok…" Rebekah whispered, "She kind of ruined the mood."

"I love you," he whispered back.

"I know…" She lightly brushed her lips against his. "I love you too. Now go get us some fruit you fucking tease. Oh, you should probably remove Ethira too, by the way, before I kill her."

"Will do… bye."

"Bye."

Sayid pulled a shirt on and left, and Ethira thankfully ran off to who-knows-where.

Rebekah groaned and hopped off the bed. She removed the rest of her clothes. She picked up her brush meaning to soothe down her now-puffy hair. She stared at the handle… God she wanted to ram it into herself. She growled and threw it aside. She flopped back onto the bed and pulled the covers over her, gripping them tightly. So… much… frustration…


	6. Delivery

Rebekah woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the door. As the knocking grew harder she sighed and got out of bed, pulling a pair of jeans and a shirt on. She pulled open the door, and saw Sawyer standing there.  
"What the hell do you want?" 

Sawyer grinned. "New food supply just fell out of the sky last night. Everyone's already out in the jungle stocking up. Which is too bad for you, felt like laying on a bag of bones yesterday…" Sawyer reached a hand towards her, she backed off hastily.

"Don't touch me!"

"Easy, Frodo…" he opened his hand, "Brought you a chocolate bar. Consider it payment for the nose job you gave me."

Rebekah stared into his face, he looked both amused and malicious. Rebekah opened the door wider and walking out and past Sawyer she stared into the jungle. "Which way is the food?"

Sawyer turned her to the left a little. "That way."

Rebekah shook his hands off her and walked off. "You're welcome!" Sawyer called after her.


End file.
